200 years later
by vampirechicka94
Summary: it's been 200 yrs since edward left bella. they've both turned into "mindless zombies" like bella was in newmoon. edward never came back,and bella was changed by another vampire. when both covens decide to move,they both coincidentally end up in forks...
1. prologue

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue**

"Emmett, make sure Edward's room in locked. It's soooo embarrassing when people see him. You sound-proofed his room, right?" Rosalie called down the hallway as she searched through her closet for an outfit to wear.

"Yeah Rose. Tanya's here." Emmett called back to her as he headed towards the front door. He was used to Rosalie's worried questioning about weather or not anyone would know Edward was there with them. He had been dealing with it for the last 200 years.

Bella looked up at Damien and blinked a few times as she realized he had asked her a question. She closed her eyes and reviewed the last three minutes until she found his question.

"No, I'll hunt later, thanks." He nodded; he had expected as much. Bella always hunted on her own. He wasn't worried, she had never slipped up; she stayed away from humans at all costs. In fact, he bet if she could, she would avoid her own family too.


	2. moving

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**B:Moving**

" Isabella Marie! We have to leave, we've been here too long and people are going to notice soon that we aren't ageing. Pack up your stuff or else I'll have Damien burn it and you'll have to go shopping again." Bella cringed at the thought of shopping and stomped off towards her room. Rachel shook her head: angry was one of the few emotions Bella seemed to have. She knew change was hard on Bella, but she had hoped that after 200 years she would have stopped with the tantrums.

"Why don't they just leave me already?" I grumbled to myself as I shoved my clothes into a suitcase." I can't be fun to be around and I don't contribute anything." I heard Sara come in and asked bitterly,

"So where are we going this time?" She giggled and bounded over to sit on my bed.

" Eating utensil!" she shrieked and doubled over laughing. I frowned at her, not seeing what was so funny,

" Eating utensil? What do you mean?" She recovered and looked at me,

"The place we're moving to is named after an eating utensil: forks!" she cracked up again and mumbled to herself as she laughed," forks! The founder must have been hungry when they named it! I wonder if they play spoons?" I rolled my eyes at her. At 13, she was the youngest of us and found humor in everything.

" Out." She breathed heavily as she tried to calm down,

" Okay, miss grumpy-butt." She grumbled as she walked out as slowly as she could. As soon as she was out, I shut the door behind her and lay down on my bed as I tried to relax and clear my head.

"_Eating utensil?? Why is Forks so funny? Forks…"_ my eyes widened and my chest ached with pain as I remembered the time I had spent there while I was still human. Forks, where I was born and where I graduated. I closed my eyes tightly in an effort to stop my tears. An oddity of mine: I was the only vampire I had ever heard of that could cry. I had cried a lot when I had first been changed. With my ability to look into the past, I had been able to re-feel the pain of all my memories.

Zach opened my door and said angrily,

"Bella, would you mind crying somewhere else? All I can see is the insides of someone's eyelids. And since the rest of us are in the living room, it must be you." Zach was blind, kind of. He could see through other people's eyes. He could usually control it, but if someone near him were experiencing really strong emotions (such as an aching pain in their chest and crying) it would overpower him.

I threw a pillow at his head, waiting for him to leave. He didn't move.

" Zachary, remember Greenland…" I reminded him menacingly. I shut my eyes and rewound to when we had lived in Greenland. He had been bugging me so I had chucked a radio at his head. It didn't hurt him badly, but he had learned his lesson: or so I thought.

He shuddered and put his hands up defensively as he backed out of my room. I heard Sara cackle from the living room as she heard me threaten him. I wish she had a mute button.


	3. transferred

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**E: Transferred**

"Edward?" Esme asked quietly as she put a hand on his shoulder. "Edward, honey: you're going to come live with Alice and Jasper, okay?" Edward didn't respond. She quietly stood up and left the room.

Edward picked up his always-packed bags and trudged into the front room of the house. He heard Rosalie's ever-shallow thoughts

"_Finally! It's about time someone else took care of him. I could use his room for a walk-in closet…"_ her thoughts filled with different ways to remodel the room and he looked up at her, disgusted. He was actually surprised he had stayed with them so long. He figured Rosalie would have sent him to live with someone else a long time ago.

Emmett took his bags and sped towards Alice's car. Edward looked at it, puzzled. He had been so disconnected for the past years that he didn't even recognize the model or dealer. How sad; they probably didn't sell Volvos anymore. Not that Edward would ever drive again. He got into the vehicle and prepared himself for the ride. Alice's thoughts were hard to ignore.

He heard the car doors open and close again and was immediately flooded with Alice's excited thoughts.

" _Edward! You're going to love our new home! We've lived in it before, so I guess it's not exactly new, but it seems new because it's been so long since we've been there. You won't believe how much forks has changed! I go to school with Mike and Jessica's great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandkids. It's so weird. I actually thought about telling them that I went to school with their ancestors, but then decided not to…"_

Her thoughts rambled on forever, but Edward hadn't really been listening after she has said forks. He wasn't sure if he could handle going back there and living in his old house. So many memories still haunted him about what had happened in that town. He smiled, dazed, as he remembered beautiful Bella: the love of his life.

He allowed his thoughts to wander towards her for the first time in years. He wondered who she had married; He was glad it wasn't Mike Newton. Did she have any kids? Maybe some of her descendents would go to forks high school. He wondered briefly if he would be able to find her grave stone and shuddered at the thought of a dead Bella; though she was long dead now, the thought still bugged him.

He let his thoughts engulf him for the remainder of the trip as he waited to reach the place where the best time of his life had happened.


	4. B:forks

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

B: Forks

I watched her surroundings out the window as we drove into Forks. I shook my head in wonder; many of the houses that had been here when I had first lived here still stood. They looked ancient and deceased next to the newer houses that towered around them. I froze as we passed where my house had been. In its place stood the biggest house I had seen so far: it was white with 5 stories and huge glass windows looking into the front room on the main level. I couldn't believe this monster of a house had replaced the lace where I was born.

Tears quietly ran down my face as I mourned the loss of my old home. I breathed deeply and turned to look at my family. Rachel was driving with Sara in shotgun. Zach, Damien, and Jamie sat in the middle row. And in the back row, Cade, Toree, and I. Sara hadn't stopped talking since we had left for Forks.

We drove past the high school and my chest ached as I remembered the 1st time Edward had spoken to me. I smiled as I remembered how distant and scary he had been the 1st day in biology and how mike Newton thought I had stabbed Edward with a pencil. I laughed quietly to myself and heard everyone in the car turn silent as they turned to look at me in amazement.

I realized this was the 1st time any of them had heard me laugh, really laugh. I looked at all of their startled faces and said quietly,

"I used to live here. This is where I lived before I was changed." Damien's eyes searched my face,

"Why didn't you tell us? We could have gone somewhere else." I smiled faintly at them and shook my head,

" No, it's fine. I like it here. Would it be okay if I maybe went to school while we are here?" They all stared at me, still shocked. Cade smiled warmly at me,

" Yes, Bella. That'd be great." I nodded and turned back to my window, already tired of the attention. I hummed Edward's lullaby to myself and daydreamed as the rain fell down my window.


	5. E:forks

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**E: Forks**

**From now on, Edward's chapters will be from his pov.**

**I took a deep breath before I walked into Alice and jasper's home; my home. I set my bags down and wandered through the house, looking at the changes that had been made. Most of the house looked nearly the same as before. The stairs had been redone, but that's all I could tell.**

**My room smelled like fresh paint and I could tell Alice had redone it in an effort to make me feel welcome. My walls were the same golden color that they had been, but I noticed in a corner a little bit of light pink paint still showed through. I chuckled to myself for the 1****st**** time in years at Alice's handiwork. She never had been good with paint; unless it was finger nail polish.**

**As I made my way back downstairs, Alice was waiting for me, bouncing on excitedly. I looked at her wearily; ready already to go back to being an emotionless zombie like I had been before. She grinned and said in a sing-songy voice,**

" **Guess where you're going?" Probing her mind, I sighed,**

"**No."**

"**Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard!" she pouted, flashing a sad look that would break my heart, if I had one.**

"**Alice, no. I am not going back to forks high school."**

"**Eddyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" she whined. I shook my head and headed outside to see how much of the woods remained.**

**I was barely out there ten minutes when Alice ran out, gasping and wide eyed.**

" **Edward…Vampires!" my hands balled into fists as I wandered why she was bothering me with this. She and jasper had taken me because Rosalie wanted a walk-in closet, not because they needed a bodyguard. I sighed and raised my eyebrows,**

"**okay… What do you want me to do?" she looked at me, exasperated.**

"**no, there's like 8 of them. And they intend to stay here for a while. And they're vegetarians!" she shrieked the last sentence at me. I blinked and wondered briefly if it was tanya's coven but then decided that alice wouldn't freak out about them.**


	6. discovery

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

B: Discovery

As I ran around forks at vampire speeds, I found myself heading towards Edward's house. As I ran past his window, I saw the lights on and was shocked. Was Edward back or had some family bought their house? I pushed myself to go faster, so fast I was nearly invisible. Taking a deep breath, I raced towards the front door and steeled myself for what I would see.

My entrance was so fast the door didn't make any noise as it closed behind me. I sped up the stairs and slowed to a stop when I reached his door. I still couldn't believe I had had the nerve to come in here. I pushed the door open gently, listening for someone to speak… silence.

Pushing the door open further, I expected an empty room. What I saw instead startled me. Edward was sitting on a black leather sofa much like he had had before. The breath stopped in my throat and I raced out and down the stairs, barely avoiding a collision with jasper.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I neared my new house. I slowed to a normal pace and walked in as calmly as I could. Sara was babbling on about something that I didn't care to hear about, so no one paid any attention to me. I smiled to myself as I walked up the stairs towards my new bedroom. We'd arrived the night before and everyone had quickly laid claim to rooms. I had the room next to Damien.

I stopped as I entered my room and frowned. Toree was sitting on my bed swinging her legs. She looked up and smiled at me.

"There are other vampires here." She said quietly," do you think they're like us?" I shrugged and started unpacking boxes into my room. She looked at me with narrowed eyes,

"Where were you? You already knew there are other vampires here, didn't you? You went to go see them, didn't you? She said, answering her own question. "Are they vegetarians too?" her eyes were wide, waiting for an answer. I thought about what to say and said carefully,

"Yes, they are vegetarians. But, they are different from us. They are mean and cruel." I didn't like lying to my family, but I didn't want them going near Edward.


	7. forks high school

Chapter 4

Chapter 7

B: Forks High School

I couldn't believe how little forks high school had changed over the past 200 years. It still had the same foundation, although the school had been rebuilt. A new hallway had been added that showed all the graduating classes as far back as 2010. If it had been back just a few years farther, people would have seen a picture of me.

I met a set of triplets with the last name Newton and smiled to myself. They all had the middle name of Jessica and I had heard that that was their 10x great grandmother. Her husband had been mike Newton. I almost laughed out loud when I found out they had gotten married.

I felt Damien's eyes on me all day, waiting for me to slip up or go into zombie mode. I had my 1st hour with him.. He sat across the room from me, but I knew he was watching me. I thought about flashing some fang at him to let him know I could handle myself, but then decide that he wouldn't take it so well.

I behaved myself for most of the day until I met Joey Newton. He was the triplets' older brother. I was here as a junior, and he was a senior. He was an exact replica of mike. When he introduced himself, I blurted,

"you look just like mike!" he looked at me confused, and I scrambled to come up with a story.

"I saw his picture in the hallway. He had the same last name as you and you look so much like him." He looked at me oddly and said,

" I had an ancestor named Michael Newton. He graduated in like, 2005 or something. His picture wouldn't have up there."

"2007."

"what?"

"Mike graduated in 2007." He looked at me like I was crazy and I realized I had dug myself deeper than I cared to be." I gotta go. Sorry." I rushed towards Damien's car at a normal-human speed. Damien looked at me, eyebrows raised in question.

" I don't want to talk about it. Just drive before I get out and run" I said quietly, sinking down into my seat. Damien waved at a couple of cheerleaders who giggled at him and waved back. I had heard the Damien-cheerleader stories for ages, but had never realized how many times it actually happened.

He sped towards our home at speeds that reminded me of Edward's reckless driving, and I was reminded of the time he had followed Jessica, Angela, and I to Port Angeles and had saved me from those creeps. We had eaten at an Italian restaurant where I had 1st confirmed that Edward was a vampire.

I barely made it into my room when I broke into sobs on my bed. It was too much to think about Edward. Being in forks was too much. Had I made a huge mistake in coming here?


	8. bella

Chapter 4

Chapter 8

E:

Alice stomped angrily up the stairs and glared at me, hands on hips.

"_Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! I told you you should g to Forks High School! You should have come! Someone was there…" _her mind was filled with images of long brown hair and golden eyes. Of a dark-clothed vampire driving away with a slouching girl in the passenger seat.

"do you get 'the picture?' Do you recognize the back of a head?" Alice looked at me, waiting for me to understand what she was saying. After a few moments f silence, she sighed,

"Bella! It's Bella, you dope! She's back!" I looked at her and shook my head. Pushing past her, I ran blindly towards the forks graveyard. I searched the graves till I found Charlie's and then next to his, Bella's. It read,

"_Isabella Marie Swan_

_9/13/1988 – 6/14/2007_

If I could cry, I would have. Bella had almost been 19 when she had died. She had barely graduated. My eyes stung with unshed tears and hard, broken sobs erupted from my chest. Alice had no right to talk about my beautiful Bella as if she was alive and enjoying life.

I was partially through town when I caught the unfamiliar scent of another vampire. More than one by the way it smelled. I moved cautiously towards the source and froze when I looked through a window and saw 7 other vampires.

I recognized the guy from Alice's mind that had been driving and looked for a brown haired girl that matched her memory. One of the females was blonde, another 2 had black hair and one had short red hair. None with brown. I frowned to myself and toyed with the idea that he had had a human with him.

The red haired girl turned her head towards me with wide eyes and her mouth moved a mile a minute as she spoke to the rest of them. Her eyes darted to the stairs and back to my face. I was frozen with shock. They were the 1st coven of vegetarians I had seen in a long time.

Before I had time to react (which was pretty fast considering I am a vampire), the one that had been driving earlier was at the door and hissed at me. I looked at him and smiled broadly,

"hello, I'm Edward Cullen. Welcome to forks." He eyed me wearily and he relaxed when he took in the color of my eyes. he moved out f the door way and motioned for me to come inside. I took a cautious step forward and he smiled faintly.

Inside, he introduced himself to me as Damien. He introduced the rest of them as Rachel, Sara, Cade, Zach, Toree, and Jamie. I smiled and acted good natured. I casually asked if they knew any other vegetarians and he pressed his lips together. Breathing deeply, he said,

"we have one more member who is also a vegetarian. She's upstairs if you'd like to meet her." I shrugged and he lead me up the spiral staircase. We stopped at the last door. He knocked; when nobody answered, he opened the door and led the way in.

Curled up on the bed was the brown-haired girl I alice had seen in the car with him. He went over and sat on the bed next to her.

" this is-" I put my hand up for him to stop. He looked at me strangely as I sat came by the bed. I knew who it was by the lack of thoughts I was receiving. I t was bella.

"bella?" I asked quietly. She sat up and turned to look at us, eyes wide. She looked from Damien to me and said questionlingly,

"Damien, is there a vampire sitting next to you?" he laughed,

"yea…why?"

"I just wanted to make sure I wasn't hallucinating." She turned to face me and said,

"Edward? Edward, is it really you?" I hugged her close to my chest and breathed a sigh of relief. My heart flipped (or it would have if I had a heart, but right now it felt like I did) as I knew I had finally found Bella and could be happy again.


	9. edward

Author's note

Author's note

**I am working on making longer chapters too. Thanx for all the reviews! It's great knowing what you think about this.**

**Edward won't be a zombie much longer. He's almost done being one.**

**Bella does have powers, I just haven't said them straight out.**

**I kindof have the titles of the chapters mixed up too… sorry**

**Thanx! Vampirechika94**

Chapter 9

B: Edward

I hugged Edward tightly and breathed in his smell. He smelled better than I remembered. I felt Damien's shocked eyes on us and sighed as I tried to untwist myself. Edward looked at me, unsure of why I was pulling away.

"Bella, is he the one that changed you?" Damien asked, his eyes guarded. I smiled and shook my head. He looked even more confused and said,

"But then, how…" he motioned between Edward and myself.

"It's a looong story. How about you go downstairs and we'll be down later." He nodded slowly and left, a puzzled expression still on his face. I looked up at Edward and waited for him to notice.

"Yes, Bella?" he asked, watching the door. This was the 1st time I had seen him in 200 years; why wouldn't he look at me? It dawned on me that his hug might have just been a reaction to seeing me after all this time. My shoulders sunk as I remembered that he had left me because he didn't love me; doesn't love me.

My eyes filled with tears that I tried unsuccessfully to hold back. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying not to make noise. My arms crossed over my chest as I tried ot stop shaking from my tears. Edward looked at me then, evidently still waiting for me to say something. His expression changed immediately when he saw me crying. He wrapped his arms around me again and asked,

"Bella, why are you crying? And _how_ are you crying?" he added after a pause as he probably realized that I shouldn't be able to cry, being a vampire and all. I just shook my head and lied,

"Nothing, Edward. You should probably get back to your family." He untwisted himself and raised my face to look him in the eyes.

"Alice knows where I am. They won't be worried." He smiled faintly," would you like to introduce me to your family? It might be a little awkward if a guy they don't know is always with one of their coven members." He chucked to himself.

"Why would you want to hang out with me?" I asked, confused.

"Because I love you." He raised his eyebrows as if it was obvious and I had just asked the stupidest question ever. I hugged him tightly and asked quietly,

"You do?" he laughed for a moment and said,

"yes, silly Bella. Why would you ever doubt it? I've been miserable thinking you had moved on and grown up without me." I looked up at him, confused.

"you were miserable? But, I thought you wanted me to grow up and have a normal life." He sighed,

"I did, partially. It killed me to leave you, but I was doing what I thought was best." I smiled and snuggled into his chest, which didn't seem nearly as cold as it had when I was human. I sighed and smiled to myself: the whole in my chest was gone. And as long as Edward was with me, it would never re-open.

I sat up straight and stretched slowly. Edward and I had been sitting on my bed for the past hour or so. I smiled as I imagined my family's anxious faces. I turned to Edward,

"Should I tell them everything or edit some?" He focused on their thoughts for a moment and shrugged.

" Whatever you want to do. They're all curious; Zach's frustrated because he can't see what we're doing." He chuckled. I weighed both options for a moment and decided honesty was the best policy; especially with family. Taking a deep breath, I readied myself for a night of questioning.


	10. Q&A

Ch

Ch. 10

B: Q & A

I walked down the stairs slowly. Edward was holding my hand and walked behind me. I felt the whole family watching us as we got to the bottom and sat on one of the couches. I looked around at all their faces and said casually,

" So, I'm ready for interrogation. By the way, this is Edward Cullen." Sara raised her hand like she was at school. I looked at her and she asked,

"How long have you known him? Is he a vegetarian too? Is he your boyfriend? Was he the one that changed you?" Toree put her hand over Sara's mouth before she could ask any more questions. I smiled appreciatively at Toree and answered,

"No, Edward didn't change me. Yes, he is a vegetarian. And I met him two years before I was changed." I avoided the boyfriend question, hoping she would drop forget it. To everyone else it seemed pretty obvious Edward and I were close; just how close they weren't sure.

"Edward," Damien said, looking at him pointedly. From the gleam in his eye I could tell we didn't want to know what he was about to say. I say Edward frown slightly as Damien continued, "How could you let the person you loved be turned into one of us and then ignore her for the next 200 years? And now you just show up and expect us all to be fine with it and her to take you back. What if she had moved on? What if she didn't want you anymore? Hm, what'd you do then, _Mr. Cullen?_" He glared at Edward, waiting for an answer.

Everyone was silent for a moment as we looked at Damien, startled. We all knew Damien had a bit of a temper, but he'd never had a tantrum or exploded before. He usually just gave whoever he was mad at the cold shoulder.

" I didn't want Bella to be changed. So I left her after her 18th birthday. I meant to keep her safe." Edward said in a quiet voice, addressing everyone." It didn't work though. I've spent the last 200ish years thinking she'd moved on and had a normal life. That she had died when she was old and had had a family. I just recently found out she had been turned."

Edward turned his head towards Damien sharply and said in a strangled voice,

"I'm not trying to make you think I am noble. That's what really happened." He relaxed slightly and chuckled, " and I don't think you _are_ her type." Damien looked at him, surprised. The rest of my family was staring at Edward, probably trying to figure out why he was saying those things to Damien. As I watched looks pass between them all, one of Edward's sentences hit me,

"What do you mean, _my type_?" Edward looked at me and smiled, waiting for me to catch on. I looked between him and Damien, and then gasped,

"You…" I looked between Damien and Edward once more and closed my mouth. I had never realized Damien might like me _that_ way. I had always interpreted his concern for just that; concern for a family member. I shook my head and said to them all,

"I'm sorry. We'll be back." I stood up and Edward shrugged as he followed me. I walked to the door faster than I normally would have, but at a still human pace. As I walked outside, I turned and said casually,

"Oh yeah, incase you're wondering, Edward can read minds." I smiled and continued. I knew they were still sitting there, stunned. I shut the door behind me and smiled angelically at Edward. We had been back together for only a few hours; but already I could feel myself returning to normal.

Edward entwined my hand with his and we walked aimlessly down the sidewalk. I looked up at him curiously,

"Can you read my thoughts now?" He smiled and shook his head.

"Can you read mine?" he teased.

"Nope. But…" He looked at me, curious now,

" But what?"

" I can influence people." I replied. He looked at me, brow furrowed,

" Influence people?" I nodded my head,

"Mm-Hm. Like get inside their heads and change their minds. It doesn't work on you though." He raised his eyebrows,

"Oh, really? How do you know that?" I smiled innocently,

"Because you aren't kissing me right now." He looked at me, slightly confused. Then comprehension dawned on him and he smiled the half-smile that I loved.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. They weren't quite as hard and cold as I had remembered, but I wasn't human anymore. We stayed together for a moment or two until I remembered that we were on the sidewalk right beside the road and pulled back slightly.

He smiled, seeming to understand, and we continued walking. We neared the forest and I looked up at him, smiling,

"Wanna race? 1st one to the meadow wins." Without giving him a chance to answer, I sped off towards the meadow as fast as I could. I wasn't sure how fast I actually was. I had never raced anyone; but I had always been able to outrun my family.

Edward was already at the meadow when I reached the edge of the clearing. I walked into the dim sunlight and said, resigned,

" Okay. You win." He smiled triumphantly and asked,

"Did you doubt I would?" I rolled my eyes and sat down on a fallen tree. He walked over and sat next to me, taking my hand in his. I laid my head on his shoulder and sighed. I hadn't been this happy in so long; I didn't want it to ever end.


	11. Revealing the past

Chpt

Chpt 11

Revealing the past

It was getting dark when Edward and I decided to leave the meadow. Instead of running like we had when we were going to the meadow, we walked slowly, just enjoying ourselves. After about half an hour, we reached the edge of the forest and meandered towards the sidewalk a few meters away.

When I could see my house farther down the road, I stopped walking, not wanting to go home and face them yet. Edward looked down at me and asked,

"Would you like to see Alice?" I brightened instantly and beamed at him. He chuckled as we turned around and started walking the other way. We had been walking for only a few minutes when Edward said,

" Now that we have eternity, do you mind if we run? I mean; walking is okay, but at this rate we'll make it to my house in a few hours." He exaggerated to get his point across: it would take a long time to get there.

Gesturing for him to lead the way, he smiled and started off without a glance behind him. I ran off after him, glad that no one could see the ridiculous grin I was wearing. I had never understood why Edward had loved running so much. But now that I could experience it myself (without getting sick) I got it.

It was like nothing I'd ever experienced while being human. I'd compare it to a rollercoaster, but… I got sick on those too. I felt invisible; like I could see others but they couldn't see me. I imagine this is how flash (the superhero that could run really fast) felt while zipping around the world, saving the day. Only I wasn't saving the day; I was going to go see a family of vampires.

I had gotten out of town before I realized it and almost missed the turnoff onto his driveway. I slowed as I neared the house and smiled when I saw that it hadn't changed much at all. I bounced with anticipation as I walked. More than ready to see the Cullens again. I took a deep breath, trying to control my excitement.

I walked up to the house and seeing no one around, I opened the door and walked in slowly. I looked around uncertainly,

"Hello? Edward?" I called out, waiting for an answer. The silence was unnerving and I almost jumped out of my skin when Edward came up behind me and put his arms around me. He laughed and said,

"I can't find Alice. She must be out right now. You'll have to come back another time." I looked at him and asked,

"Why can't we wait here?" he blinked, as if the solution was so obvious he was surprised he hadn't thought of it himself. He shrugged,

"Alright. I have some questions for you anyway." I looked at him suspiciously; he had said it very casually, as if he was just saying how nice it was outside. His questions used to make me blush. And if they were anything like they were before, I'd probably be blushing if I could.

He took my hand and we went up to his room and sat on his couch. It was black and leather; like the one he had had before. Most of his room looked the same, even the wall and carpet coloring. He searched my face s he asked,

"Who changed you?" I looked at our hands, still entwined. Not knowing how to make it sound better than it was, I told him the truth.

" I don't know. I didn't recognize them." My voice was barely above a whisper, but he still would have been able to hear it if he had been downstairs.

"Them?" he asked, "there was more then one?" I nodded and let out a deep breath,

"It was sunny when I had left the house. I was just going to go to the library. I took a wrong turn and ended up at the forest. Next thing I knew, there were two vampires there. One was a woman and the other was a guy. They both had red eyes, and I knew they weren't like you. I barely had time to think when I blacked out. I don't remember anything after that except pain.

"I woke up 3 days later and didn't know where I was. Nowhere near here. It was dark out and hot; I was alone for a few weeks before I found Damien. He brought me to the rest of my family and I've been with them ever since. I've never even killed a human.

"I found out from a news cast a few months later that I had been presumed dead. I hadn't even thought about everyone back here. I was actually a whole lot closer than I thought. I was barely over the California state line.

No one else was with me when I heard about me. I don't think any of them ever heard either. They all just thought I had been one of them for a while; I didn't even make them think that. I didn't discover my power for a few more years. But I only told Damien. I was… semi-social for the 1st 10 or so years. I kinda shut down after that…" I let the sentence hang and waited for Edward's reaction.

When he said nothing, I looked up at him; he wouldn't look at me.

"Edward?" I said quietly, trying to get his attention. "What's wrong?" He turned his head slowly and his golden eyes burned into mine.

"I thought if I left you would forget me and move on. I just made your life worse by leaving, didn't I? If I had stayed, I could have protected you from them. You wouldn't need to be a vampire right now." He said quietly, blaming himself. HE looked away towards the window.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen," he looked back at me, unsure of why I was using his full name; the only time anyone ever had was to scold him. " If you had stayed, I still would be a vampire; you would have changed me. If you hadn't and we had still been in forks, there would be no guarantee that you would have been with me when they attacked. Like I said before, it was sunny out; you would have stayed inside. You can't blame yourself for what happened." He looked at me,

"Would you be happy if I didn't blame myself?"

"Yes, I would."

"Then it's not my fault." He said, almost teasingly. His change in tone immediately lightened the mood and I smiled. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. I sighed; I would never get enough of Edward; no matter how long I lived.


	12. author's note: don't freak!

I know I haven't updated in like, forever

I know I haven't updated in like, forever! The next chap. is on the way. I've been busy with finals and other boring stuff like that! Soooooooo sorry! I'll post it as soon as I'm done!

Thanx!

Vampirechicka94


	13. Alice

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Alice

I didn't know how long Edward and I had been sitting together when the door opened and a blur of motion caught my attention. Something hit me hard and I was knocked off the couch. I struggled and I heard Edward chuckle Behind me.

It took me a second to realize that anything that could make Edward laugh was probably not dangerous. I stopped struggling in an attempt to see who had a-hold of me. A shock of black hair made me realize who it was.

I shrieked and hugged Alice hard. I saw jasper walk in through the door looking slightly confused. His face cleared and he smiled slightly when he saw us. Alice still hadn't released her death-grip on me, even though she'd been here for at least a minute.

Edward pried her off of me and I shook my arms loosely to get the feeling back in them. I might be a vampire, but Alice was still freakishly strong for someone her size. He restricted her in his arms. Jasper laughed, still standing by the door.

"Alice, maybe you should let Bella breathe before you attack her again." He teased.

"Edward, unless you want me to rip your arms off, let me go!" Alice said, only partially kidding. Edward looked at me and I shrugged. I could probably take Alice when I was ready for her; I wasn't a human anymore.

Edward released her and she raced towards me yet again. She squeezed me more gently this time, though still tight enough that it would have strangled any normal person. She then turned to Edward and said,

"I told you so!" she danced lithely in circles around him like a triumphant little kid. She repeated herself a few times before grinning and cracking up laughing. I looked at her confusedly and she laughed again.

"I told Edward you were alive, I told him you had been at forks high school, I told him so! And he didn't believe me; he even found your grave." She turned back to Edward and said one last time, "I told you so!" she laughed, hugged me once more and then bounced out of the room. Edward shook his head and laughed again.

"Her mind's running a hundred miles an hour; there are a lot of things she wants to tell you and ask you. She'll be back in a minute or two." I smiled at him appreciatively sat back down on the couch. Sure enough, a little less than a minute later, Alice bounded in and sat down beside me, grinning like a maniac.

"I haven't been able to see you for 200 years!" she said, watching for my reaction. I laughed

"I haven't seen you in 200 years either, Alice." She looked at me frustrated and said,

"No, like I haven't seen you in a vision in 200 years." She paused as her words sunk in.

"You haven't seen me since for as long as I've been a vampire." She shook her head and went on,

"Longer. It would have been right before you were changed that they stopped." I nodded slowly. Alice may not have been done talking, but I needed some questions answered. Questions Edward probably didn't know the answers to.

"Alice, where is everyone else?" She shrugged,

"Rosalie and Emmett are in Sweden and Carlisle and Esme are in Kamchatka." I looked at her curiously,

"Kam what huh?" she rolled her eyes at me,

"Kamchatka. It's in Russia, near Siberia." I nodded my head like I knew where that was and Edward smirked, seeing right through my act. I never had been able to lie.

"Have you been back to forks since you left when I was human?" she shook her head,

"Nope. We've been to Vancouver though. It's just over the Canadian-American border line." I tried to remember if we'd ever been to Canada; we hadn't. I was reminded of the time we had been in Greenland and thought there were others around.

"Alice, have you lived in Greenland before?" She scrunched her face up in thought and shook her head. Oh well. I turned slightly towards Edward,

"Who have you been staying with?" he shrugged, Carlisle and Esme first, then Rosalie and Emmett and now Alice and Jasper." I nodded and turned back to Alice,

"Have you seen Laurent or Victoria since…then?" I asked, reluctant to mention the time that I had 1st been bitten. She shook her head,

"No, I did meet a Lauren though, actually, if I hadn't known better I would have thought she was the one we had gone to school with…" I tried to remember the last time I had seen Lauren; it had been graduation.

"Was she with anybody else?" I asked. After a moment or two, she replied,

"Yea. Two males, I think. Why?" I had stopped listening after she'd said two males. I looked up at Edward and he looked at me. I searched his face for any clues to what he was thinking; I wasn't a mind reader.

"Alice, I'm afraid Bella and I have to be getting back to her family. We'll see you later." Edward said smoothly. Alice squeezed me again and said,

"It's so good to see you, Bella! Come see me soon or else I'll send jasper after you." She smiled jokingly; only I knew she was only half joking. If I didn't see her again soon she probably would send jasper after me.

I nodded and Edward and I walked down the stairs and were almost out the door when we saw jasper. We waved and he nodded towards us in acknowledgment. We were outside when I started to ask him what he thought, but was interrupted.

" They can still hear us; vampires, remember? We'll talk about it at the meadow." I nodded and we both ran at vampire speeds towards our meadow.


	14. don't kill me

k

k. so let me set this strait before I kill one of the characters cuz peeps r making me mad.

**I like reviews. If ur gonna say something negative, don't send it cuz then I'll kill u (I'm kidding, but I will b madish)**

**If u do send a review, I'll write faster. I've only gotten like 15 total. ******** (Wipes away tear and sniffles) if I can get up to 20 by tomorrow I will write more often and longer chappies (or try to any way…)**

**I'm sorry to anyone who is like," gr! I like her story! Stop writing author's notes and get on with it!" u r officially my favorite people ever. **

**I luvz all my readers,**

**Vampirechicka94 ( swak!)**


	15. decision

Chapter…Idk

Chapter 13

Decision

I know I already have a ch. 13,but that shood be 12 and this 13. I'm going to get the #s straight, or I'm trying to anyway…

Again: please do not send me mean reviews! If u have constructive criticism that is fine. But a certain person who will be unnamed told me to grow up and that I should stop whining. Whatever.

I forgot to mention this last chap. I have two polls up on my profile.

I made a mistake in chap.11; there were 2 males, not one. My slip…

This chapter is dedicated to candacecullen for great advice and to mrskatiecullen for making me laugh. Enjoy!

P.S. sorry for all the rambling. I luv u all 4 putting up w/ me! ;)

Edward was waiting for me when I arrived at the meadow. He was leaned up against a tree casually, but I could tell by the look of concentration that his mood was anything but casual. I walked over and sat down on the ground near his feet, folding my legs Indian style.

Tipping my head back to look at Edward, I asked,

"Do you think it's her?" He pursed his lips and carefully sat down beside me. He sighed,

"It might be. We shouldn't rule out the possibility that it's someone else, but considering how she felt about you before…" I nodded in agreement; Lauren had been really…witchy towards me. No one would be able to deny that.

Trying to remember what my attackers had looked like, I realized that it had been as though they were waiting for me. Alice had said she hadn't been able to see me since before I was changed; so what if me being changed had been planned? One of them might have been able to block her from seeing what was going to happen.

"Edward?" I said quietly.

"Hm?" he asked, still immersed in his thoughts. I took a deep breath before continuing,

"We need to go talk to my family." He looked over at me,

"Right now Bella? Can't this wait? I agree we need to talk to them, but we're kind of in the middle of trying to figure out what happened with you and Alice's visions." I nodded,

"Yes, now; Edward. They may be able to help us." He cocked his head, confused,

"Huh?" I sighed before answering,

"Toree is an amazing tracker. If we want to find Lauren, we're going to need her help." He thought for a minute and said,

"Alright; If you're sure. Would you like to go now?" I nodded my head and he held my hand as I stood up. Leaning on him, I sighed,

"You might want to bring earplugs; Sara never shuts up." He smiled slightly and replied,

"I live with Alice; I think I can handle it." I shrugged,

"Suit yourself. But don't say I didn't warn you…" I flashed a smile at him as he shook his head. I straitened up and he motioned for me to go,

"Ladies first." I rolled my eyes and took off towards my house. Edward arrived at almost the same time as me. It took only seconds to get here, so I hadn't really thought about what I was going to say. I was really hoping Damien would conveniently not be here; but knew the chances of that were unlikely.

I walked up to and through the door at a normal pace. I almost felt the need to knock as I entered, but decided that since it was my home too I didn't need to. Zach and Toree were sitting on the living room floor playing some video game. Zach was really good, which didn't quite make sense since he was blind, but…

Toree's eyes flickered to me as we walked in and she smiled faintly. Zach sighed as he realized we were there too. Pausing the game, he said,

"Rachel, the rebel is back." I wasn't exactly Zach's favorite person as far as family goes. He actually had told me many times that I was an immature baby and needed to grow up. Like I said, not exactly a perfect brother.

Rachel walked into the room at a normal human speed and stopped a few feet away from me. I could tell from the look on her face that she wasn't happy.

"Bella, Where have you been?" She raised her eyebrows as she waited for my answer. I sighed and looked briefly at Edward before answering,

"I've been with Edward. I need to talk to Toree. We'll be right back. Toree turned to look at me, surprised. I smiled slightly and walked up the stairs towards my room. I heard Toree get up and follow us quietly.

As I walked into my room, I scanned it quickly to see if anything had been messed with while I had been gone. The boxes were still stacked up along the side of my wall and in my closet. My bed was still slightly rumpled from where I had laid on it. Nothing was out of place so far as I could tell.

I sat down on the bed and waited as Edward sat down beside me and Toree leaned up against the wall, waiting to see what I had to say to her.

"Toree, do u know how I became one of us? What my 1st few weeks were like?" She looked at me curiously and shook her head. I sighed before continuing.

"I was 18, and as you already know, I lived in forks; here. It wasn't very long after graduation. I went outside and as I walked, I came face-to-face with 3 vampires. I blacked out before I could react. I woke up 3days later and was like this. I was vegetarian when Damien found me too. I was in the Altai Mountains hunting when we met. I'd only been a vampire for like 6 weeks. He eventually convinced me to come meet you guys." I ended, editing a little. She blinked, waiting for me to tell her why I needed to talk to her specifically.

"We think we figured out who changed me. Would you help us find them? You're an amazing tracker; please, Toree?" She nodded immediately,

"Yes, of course I'll help you, Bella." She smiled excitedly, "When do we start?" I smiled and Edward squeezed my hand. With Toree's help, we might actually stand a chance of finding Lauren.


	16. super important note

I can't continue this, I'm sorry

I can't continue this, I'm sorry. I just don't know wat cood happen. Sorry. I luved it 1st, but I'm at a dead stop.

Sorry!!

p.s. I'm going 2 leave this up 4 another month, so u have until then.


	17. super duper important note

Yea, so disregard that other message, I' think I've got an idea…

Yea, so disregard that other message, I' think I've got an idea…


	18. read it ppl

Good news ppl! I'm officially out of my writers coma! (it wasn't writers block cuz that wood b 2 short) I will hav oddles of great chappies posted within the um…well soon. & thanx 2 anyone who's actually reading this, lol. Ur da bestest!

vampirechicka94


End file.
